Max
Max is one of the main protagonists of the series alongside Kellin, his brother. Appearance Max is a male character who has sky blue eyes like one of his parents. His hair starts off as brown with a purple fringe, but it changes color because he dyes it differently throughout the series. He has a range of different clothes he decides to wear throughout. Most of them are in colours of blue and yellow after he gets his element to suit his theme. Some of them also resemble his logo which is mainly displayed on his suit. As the series develops, Max starts wearing leather jackets due to the influence of Roxy. Max is the second tallest out of the boys in the group along with Kellin. Personality Max has different sides to his personality. He can be very calm about things but sometimes can loose his temper over silly unimportant things. Max is also very energetic and he likes doing the best he can to complete every mission set. He likes working out strategies for each mission but sometimes he likes to just go by his instincts and have a bit of fun. There is also a very competitive side of Max, he likes to show that he is better than someone else and he always likes thing done quickly and effectively. During the Christmas period, this is where Max is the most excited and hyped to get everyone into the spirit and that's the only time where he doesn't care about anything else. Overall Max has an interesting personality since he has different reactions to different scenarios. Despite being a sharp tactician his common sense of reasoning tends to drop when he is under pressure or panicking, Sometimes when his plan doesn't go the way he wanted it to go. Abilities Elemental Powers Max's ability is lightning and electronisis. This is where he can control anything to do with electricity. He can control the weather patterns and make a lightning storm whenever he is angry. He can also use his powers for other things like speeding up healing process by accelerating the cells to heal more quickly. He can use this ability to enhance his reflexes. When he has stored a lot of power and he can generate a lot of it, he can transform into his pure state which is the strongest transformation in the series. Suit and Equipment His outfit is a blue jumpsuit with lighting patterns on the side of the sleeves and legs which reflect some of the attacks for protection. There is also yellow lightning patterns on the top half of his jumpsuit which absorbs some of the energy from the counter elements and then all of it is stored in his belt buckle. His suit comes with boots with fins on the end to help him stay longer in mid air. He also wears gloves which magnify his power. Max's suit is made out metal rubber which is a conductive plastic polymer with metal ions. It is ultra flexible which means he can move around more freely while being able to conduct electricity. It is durable to high and low pressures and and retains all of its physical and chemical properties.The properties of his suit allow him to have a higher defense level, contains stretchable electrical conductors which refuel his electrical energy. The suit is redesigned a couple of times!es in the series to compliment his developed powers. Relationships Roxy Max has an interesting relationship with Roxy since she has always been their enemy at first. This all changes when she decides to team up with him during the mother ship arc. After the big battle Max acts strange around Roxy and vise versa. When Max and Roxy first meet in the feild after she decides to fight them, he does'nt pay much attention to her. When they meet the second time during the mothership attack he realises there's a whole different side to Roxy's intentions. When Kellin makes a silly joke to get a reaction out of her Max will be the one to stop the tention between the two. As the series develops Max begins to know Roxy a bit more as she and Hailey team up since their previous battle was successful. This gives the opportunity for the two to hang out more. They tend to get along quite well as Max along with Hailey and Kellin tend to not get effected by her intimidating attitude. Max likes how Roxy has an honest personality and how she is not afraid to say what she feels. Overall he likes her independence and confidence. They become closer and closer as time passes. Kellin starts teasing Max to see if he actually likes Roxy and Max begins to feel embaressed whenever a conversation about them as a couple comes up. The two become an official couple when Roxy embraces Max to calm him down when he creates a storm out of his anger. After that they admit they like each other and from there they stay together till the end of the series. Kellin Kellin is Max's brother but at the same time they are best friends. They share a house hold and they both share similar interests in music. If one them are in a awkward situation they tease eachother for the sake to have a laugh. They both have each others backs and love working as a team even before they have their elements activated. They both sometimes come up with silly and random ideas when they are under a pressured situation but they still manage to resolve it as a team. Max likes how Kellin has a fun side which will help him whenever he feels like he needs to relax a bit and just have fun. In other words Max develops a fun personality from the influence of his brother where later on, they both develop a habit where they goof around if they're not interested in a subject at school. This brings them closer as they like to do silly things together and later on in the series a new character named Finn joins in on the mischief. As the two have been left alone after their parents and their older brother dissapeared mysteriously, their bind grew stronger as they decided to trust eachother and help each other if something happened. Kevin Max likes to hang out with Kevin since he is the sporty one so that means they can train together but at the same time be very competitive, especially in races since both are very compatible characters. When they first meet, Max feels like he met someone that has similar interest to Max's more competative and energetic side. They instantly become friends as they decide to race each other on a school trip and soon after they get lost. This gives them more time to ge t to know each other and work together to find their way to the destination. When they're together they get distracted so easily that their concentration level goes down and they tend to turn everything into some kind of game where they compete with each other. Max likes how Kevin cares for other people and how he is always happy and never gives up. He also likes to have a bit of competition as he believes that it helps him with becoming stronger mentally as he is able to control his emotions better when there is someone to compete against as that way he can put his full concentration on the competition and forget everything else. They both are interested in sport so they tend to hang out a lot during and afterschool where they can go for a run or just play a game they like to release some of their energy contained within them. Overall they are best friends and will always have an interesting adventure. Hailey Hailey can be helpful since she also knows how Roxy can be. They both are chill about things and plan stuff out occasionally. At first, during the mothsrship arc Max feels skeptical as he has his mind on figuring out what is going on with having the elements. Later on they become friends as Max begins to like her chill personality and how she has a strategic mind like himself. Luna Since Luna is Roxy's arch rival, Max can always help her whenever Roxy starts a huge argument about something. Ash "he creeps me out when he hides in corners but hes cool" Andy Dekota Chamilla Finn Most of the time he goes along with kellin and Finn to pull some pranks and do stupid shit for the sake of being bored. They pull a lot of pranks during school which gains them a bit of popularity. Sofia Jake Max's and kellin's long lost brother. When first met, Max seems to be working for Jake who has been influenced by Cassy. When Max returns to normal he shows a lot of hatred towards as he remembers the time Jake left him and Kellin alone without even thinking about what would happen again. He also didn't like how he was manipulated into going against his trustworthy brother who he grew up with for many years. After the arc with Cassy Max begins to feel a bit sorry for Jake as he knows he was just trying to look for their parents. At the same time he feels dissapointed that Jake still decides to go his own way and not fix the whole that was made in the family years ago. Trivia * Max plays the electric guitar. ** The guitar has an electric design on it ** Kellin also can play and has a flame pattern instead ** They both like to jam * Max can sing to his own songs * His favorite colors are orange and purple * Later on the series he owns a motorcycle * Favorite genre of music: Electronic rock * Favorite genre of films: action * His favorite holiday is Christmas * Fav subjects: Pe and Physics * Worst subject: English, Art. Category:Characters